


under the stars

by haeppinesshyuck



Series: soft for monsta x [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, changki, kihyun and changkyun being soft, soft, unnecessary lowercaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeppinesshyuck/pseuds/haeppinesshyuck
Summary: changkyun and kihyun goes stargazing.





	under the stars

nights like these are the best times for stargazing, the sky offering a clear view of the endless blanket of stars and constellations, draping off it's unmistakable beauty as the moon shone it's shining glory over the dark canvas surrounding the whole place. it's quiet, peaceful and absolutely breathtaking.

  
changkyun and kihyun are seated beside each other, a blanket shared hanging between their shoulders. changkyun's head is resting on kihyun's shoulder, enjoying how the older radiates off so much familiar warmth. the younger smiles to himself, his chest filled with so much adornment and love for kihyun, heart thumping wildly against his chest.

  
they sit there for a while, basking in the silence of the night, until changkyun points his finger at a particular part of the sky, "can you see that, hyung?"

  
kihyun follows the direction of his hand, and from his lack of knowledge about stars, shakes his head and answers, "i see stars."

  
the soft chuckle that changkyun had made is enough to make kihyun burst into a smile. no matter how many times they sit together like this, filling in the empty spaces of each other's bodies, sharing the same warmth and holding each other so close that neither of them want to let go, it'll never be enough. kihyun thinks no matter how long they spend their time together, it'll never be enough. nothing compares to the way that the younger makes him feel.

  
"that's my favorite constellation," changkyun drums his fingers softly along kihyun's thigh. "cassiopeia," he then looks at kihyun, eyes twinkling that kihyun could've sworn there are stars in changkyun's eyes, too.

  
"how do i see cassiopeia? i'm sorry love, but all i can really see are stars but no shape."

  
changkyun points at the sky again, "it's a flattened 'w', composed of five bright stars," kihyun follows with his eyes again. "can you see them? it starts there,"

  
kihyun tries to look for it, really. but the stars all look just the same to him, small dots of twinkling white scattered at the dark sky of the night above them. he wants to see the stars the way how changkyun sees them, as if they're an artwork, something that looks simple at the first glance, but when you looked closely, you'll see the hidden stories. the hidden intricacy and delicacy; the one of a kind beauty that each and every star holds-

  
then everything dawns on kihyun.

  
changkyun looks at stars the same way kihyun looks at changkyun.

  
and then he sees it. sees the way changkyun's face lights up when he looks at the sky, sees the smile adorning his face when he talks about the myth behind every constellation there is, sees the way how his eyes twinkle and kihyun swears, his eyes are incomparable to that of the stars, sees how the moonlight makes changkyun's ethereal beauty shine and he sees more, but above all he sees changkyun glowing, standing out the most from the dark night.

  
kihyun looks at the sky again, an unexplainable feeling of familiar warmth in his chest and there, he sees where the younger is pointing at. he sees cassiopeia with the thought of changkyun. "i see it now, changkyunnie."

  
the smile that blossomed in the younger's face made more love blossom in kihyun's heart, "it's beautiful, right?"

  
the older nods. "is there a story behind cassiopeia?"

  
kihyun listens as changkyun tells the story of cassiopeia, an arrogant queen who was put into the heavens as a punishment for boasting her own beauty. "it's actually the first constellation that i knew, my mom taught me about it and then it became my favorite."

  
"that's quite a tragic story for a constellation, huh," the older utters, threading his fingers through the younger's hair. it makes changkyun release a soft whine of satisfaction, pushing his head back to kihyun's.

  
softly, kihyun reaches for changkyun's chin and faces the younger towards him, lips barely a centimeter apart. kihyun looks at the younger, eyes all glossy and twinkling. maybe it's the stars, or the soft breeze of the night, or maybe the long wait up till this moment that makes the two of them lean in, lips brushing ever so slightly until changkyun fully closes any gap between them and kisses kihyun square on the lips.

  
any feelings hidden between them two slowly dissipates, letting the connection of their lips speak for them. kihyun pulls himself closer to changkyun if possible, his hand grasping tightly the small dip of changkyun's waist. they melt into each other, with the older tilting his head slightly to the right to deepen the kiss.

  
changkyun feels the chilly air, but it's not enough to send shivers when the warmth of kihyun's lips shoots tingles in every nerve of his body- making him feel fire. it's enough to fuel the hidden desire inside him, thumbing the older's cheeks and kissing him and thinking how he could do this with kihyun forever.

  
they broke apart, shy smiles and their breathing a bit hitched. it's so silent and moments like this are what they treasure the most; away from the limelight and just enjoying their own, little world.

  
under the dark sky and illuminated by the moonlight and billions of stars, kihyun and changkyun falls in love all over again with each other, and kihyun thinks, he'll always, _always_ fall in love over and over, as long as it's changkyun.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ✨ 
> 
> I wrote this when I have two other unfinished fics hA but I liked writing this so I might continue writing similar au's like this with other mx pairings, sooo if y'all would ever want me to write something for your preferred pairing then please do request! I'll try my best to write them <3 
> 
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> stan monsta x and have a good day! ❤


End file.
